A la poursuite de son destin
by MllePow
Summary: [Aventures] L'Histoire d'une jeune femme à la recherche de réponses à de trop nombreuses interrogations. Elle tombera sur 4 aventuriers sur sa route. Échec critique ou réussite, cette rencontre changera à jamais sa destinée.
1. Résumé et informations

**Bonjour et bonsoir à tous !**

Toute nouvelle sur la FanBase, je pose mon grain de sel dans cette communauté qui m'a l'air totalement déjanté (je ne vous connais pas mais je vous aime déjà).

Je considère cette histoire comme les lives. Un filler, OAV, Gaiden (ce que vous voulez) mais qui prend toutefois compte de ce qu'il s'est passé dans les deux saisons (et même les lives, je fais ce que je veux nah !). Si vous ne suivez pas assidument pas Aventures, ne lisait pas car il y a de nombreuses références, que ce soit scénaristique ou des délires des joueurs (et je n'ai pas envie que vous soyez spoilé).

Pas de yaoi ( _j'entends déjà vos larmes couler sur vos joues_ ) et pas de Théltazar ( _oui oui j'entends des larmes couler, surtout que maintenant ce sont des torrents qui sont versés par vos petits yeux_ ). Présence d'un couple que je vous laisserai le soin de découvrir tout au long de cette petite histoire !

Soleina, je ne sais pas si le système des points pour la mise en page est de toi, mais il m'a sauvé la vie et je tiens à le souligner ! J'espère d'ailleurs que celle-ci n'est pas trop désagréable à la lecture. Que je vous souhaite très bonne !

 **Disclaimer** : Tous ces meeerrrveilleux personnages appartiennent à leurs créateurs respectifs qu'on ne présente plus et l'univers appartient au diabolique Mahyar. Mira Toal est un personnage de mon invention.

.

* * *

.

.

À la recherche de vérité, Mira parcourait le monde. Seule, elle passait de village en village, dormait de forêt en forêt, à la recherche d'indices, cet indice qui lui permettrait enfin de le trouver, de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé et pourquoi. Sur sa route elle croisa un groupe d'aventuriers assez spécial qui proposa leur aide. Elle accepta, sans réfléchir aux conséquences que pourra avoir cette rencontre.  
Un jet a été lancé.  
Son destin est à jamais chamboulé.

.

.


	2. Chapter 1

« _Le cratère. Exilé du reste du monde par ses hautes montagnes infranchissables, c'était ici que les légendes avaient élu domicile. Dieux, Démons, Élémentaires, tous trois vivaient de leurs côtés vaquant à leurs occupations. Mais un beau jour, l'équilibre entre ces trois entités fut bouleversé par les Héros, qui les chassèrent de chez eux, perturbant ainsi l'ordre et la tranquillité de ce lieu. Ils se sont alors mêlés aux humains, prenant leur forme, restant discret ou encore en devenant des figures idolâtrées par les différentes Églises._

 _Voici le mythe qui est raconté aux enfants le soir et que, s'il n'était pas sage, un démon prenant la forme d'un être cher viendrait le hanter durant la nuit. Les paysans du cratère voyaient tout cela comme de simples contes racontés aux petits, concernant notamment les Démons et les Élémentaires. Les Églises peuplant maintenant une bonne partie du territoire, il était difficile de ne pas y croire._

 _Mais ce n'est pas la seule chose qui rend cette contrée si particulière. La magie et des créatures des plus improbables avant également élu domicile dans ces lieux. Mages, nains, gargouille, elfes et autres encore, emplies de mystères et d'étrangetés.  
Les simples humains étaient répartis comme ils le souhaitaient. De simples tribus, des villages allant jusqu'aux villes, dirigés par des membres de la Guilde des Intendants, des Ducs, des Rois ou les Anciens. Pauvreté, richesse, commerce, honnêteté, trafiquant, complot et d'autres encore faisait partie du quotidien des habitants de cette contrée._

 _Prochain chapitre_ _: comment survivre en milieu hostile grâce à une bonne recette, une bonne bière et un lapin fraichement éventré_ »

.

.

Elle referma le livre en soupirant et en le reposant sur l'étagère. Voilà le 15e qu'elle feuilletait pour rechercher des réponses, qu'elle ne trouva pas. Aucun renseignement sur la personne qu'elle recherchait, malgré un chapitre complet sur la guilde des Intendants. À croire que seuls certains étaient mis en tête d'affiche et que les autres étaient cachés à la foule.

Elle sortit de la boutique, une légère bourrasque balaya ses cheveux roux qui lui retombèrent gracieusement sur les épaules. Elle porta la main à la fusée de son épée et marcha la tête haute, ses yeux verts étincelants examinant le moindre détail suspect. Elle quitta cette petite bourgade et continua son chemin à pied, entrant dans une forêt. La nuit commençant doucement à tomber, elle prit l'arc dans son dos et se comporta tel un félin, cherchant une quelconque trace animalière qui lui permettrait de se ravitailler.

C'est ainsi qu'elle se fit un festin de trois lapins, autour d'un feu de camp loin des sentiers pour éviter tout contact. Son repas terminé, elle fabriqua quelques flèches pour éviter de tomber en rade au plus mauvais moment. La nuit se passa sans encombre, la jeune femme étant habitué à l'ambiance nocturne de la nature depuis de nombreuses années.

Le lendemain matin, elle continua sa route, baissant la tête lorsqu'elle croisait quelqu'un. Elle s'arrêtait à quelques occasions quand la fatigue commençait à légèrement prendre le dessus et repartait de plus belle. Les ténèbres firent leur apparition et firent disparaître la lumière, de nouveau, elle se dirigea vers un coin reculé, entouré d'immenses bois. Seulement, elle ne commença pas à se préparer à la chasse, comme elle le faisait depuis maintenant cinq mois.

Debout, la tête baissée, ses mains tremblèrent légèrement et elle finit par lâcher un cri de frustration, qu'elle tenait depuis trop longtemps au fond d'elle. Ce cri contenait sa rage, son désespoir d'être toujours au point de départ malgré ses efforts. Ses cordes vocales s'arrêtèrent et elle put entendre un très léger écho qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Mais elle entendit aussi un son qui la fit dégainer son épée doucement. Malgré l'obscurité, elle devina que le buisson à quelques degrés sur le côté venait d'être traversé. Elle ferma les yeux pour accroître son ouïe et d'un geste vif et précis, tendit son bras et son arme avec. Lorsqu'elle rouvrit les yeux, la pointe de son fer se trouvait à quelques millimètres d'une pomme d'Adam.

Son visage était éclairé par deux points de lumières se trouvant de chaque côté. Assez pale, une moustache noire ainsi qu'un bouc étaient les premières choses qui ressortaient. Elle croisa ensuite ces yeux marron qui ne semblaient pas rassurés de la situation dans laquelle il s'était mis. La goutte de sueur qui descendit jusqu'à sa joue le prouva. La jeune femme baissa son épée et le regarda de haut en bas pour vérifier les doutes qui l'envahissaient depuis quelques secondes. Ses cheveux longs bouclés étaient de la même couleur que sa pilosité faciale. Dans chacune de ses mains luisait une boule de feu qui éclairait la zone, permettant à la rousse de voir la longue robe rouge de l'homme bourré d'ornement doré.

D'autres silhouettes se rapprochèrent. L'un avait une armure étincelante, une épée qui pourrait faire passer la sienne pour un cure-dent et un bouclier des plus imposants. Le visage dur, un bandeau blanc sur son front empêchait ses cheveux de jais de lui cacher la vue. Un autre plus à l'écart, portait une capuche qui cachait pratiquement tout son visage, il était habillé d'une tunique bleue très sobre contrairement à celui qui tenait face à elle. Elle put voir aussi son arc qui de nouveau, faisait passer son arme pour un banal jouet. Pour apercevoir le dernier, elle dut légèrement baisser la tête. Un nain au bras métallique, portant une épaisse barbe blanche et ayant une crête de la même couleur sur le crâne, elle put aussi voir un trou béant à la place de son œil gauche.

Pendant quelques instants encore, ils se fixèrent sans prononcer le moindre mot. Ces quatre paires d'yeux braquaient sur sa personne finirent par la mettre terriblement mal à l'aise et prononça un « désolé » qui pouvait être entendu de tous.

.

\- **Vous n'avez pas autre chose à faire que hurler en plein milieu de la nuit,** _grommela celui à l'armure_ , on a cru que quelqu'un était en train de se faire tuer.  
\- **Je n'ai pas réfléchi au fait que je pouvais ne pas être seule dans ces bois. Je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps.**

.

Elle entreprit de faire demi-tour, mais le nain l'interpella. Il prêta à son tour des excuses pour la formation qui ressemblait bien trop à une embuscade qui aurait très vite pu mal finir et lui proposa de rejoindre le campement pour la nuit. Ne voulant pas faire de même, dans son coin aussi tardivement, elle accepta et vérifiant que cela ne dérangeait pas les autres.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent autour d'un feu, un bol de nourriture à la main. Le nain lui avait gentiment donné, un sourire bienveillant aux lèvres, auquel elle répondit. Une fois assis, il fut le premier à se présenter.

Grunlek Von Krayn, surnommé le Golem dû à son membre remplacé par le fer. Shinddha Kory, diminué en Shin, archer demi-élémentaire de l'eau. Balthazar Octavius Barnabé, plus communément appelé Bob, pyromancien. Théo Silverberg, paladin de l'Église de la Lumière. Malgré leurs objectifs et personnalités différents, ils parcouraient le monde ensemble.

Tous la regardèrent pour que le cercle de présentation se termine.

.

\- **Je m'appelle Mira…**  
\- **Ah c'est drôle !** _interrompit Bob sans la moindre hésitation,_ **tu remplaces le « i » ça fait « mura » qui veut dire « flamme » dans une vieille langue et comme ben, je suis pyromage et ben…** _il s'arrêta à la vue des têtes de ses compagnons et surtout de deux iris verts qui le foudroyaient du regard, pire qu'un éclair de Théo. Il retourna dans sa gamelle, honteux et ne dit plus rien.  
_ _-_ **Je disais donc, je m'appelle Mira, je suis une guerrière des plaines du Sud, le clan Toal. Je les ai quittés pour retrouver une personne qui me doit des explications. Beaucoup d'explications** , _précisa-t-elle dans un chuchotement.  
_ _-_ **Depuis combien de temps voyages-tu ?** _demanda le demi-élémentaire.  
_ _-_ **Cinq mois…cinq longs mois sans avoir une seule information…**

.

Un blanc s'installa, accompagné des crépitements du feu de camp. Tous se regardèrent avec la même idée en tête -tous sauf Bob qui continuait de siroter le bouillon dans son bol, ne voulant pas la ramener-. Une personne de plus dans le groupe n'allait pas changer grand-chose.

.

\- **On peut t'aider si tu le souhaites** , _proposa Théo qui s'était calmé par rapport à la première rencontre, ce qui fit étouffer le mage avec son bouillon, non habitué à des propositions sympathiques de la part de son compagnon,_ **il est toujours mieux de se déplacer en groupe.**  
\- **Insinuerais-tu que je sois incapable de me défendre ?**  
\- **Je n'ai pas dit ça, je ne connais pas tes capacités de combattante. Il est juste plus logique pour des aventuriers de se déplacer à plusieurs que seul** , _finit-il. Ses camarades furent surpris que le paladin fasse la demande et insiste, lui qui avait plus l'habitude de renvoyer avec « élégance et finesse » les étrangers._

.

Seule. Ce mot résonna dans sa tête jusqu'à s'entrechoquer dans sa boîte crânienne, lui faisant presque mal. Et la jeune femme savait parfaitement qu'elle se faisait du mal, car ce simple mot lui fit revenir de douloureux souvenirs. Depuis sa naissance, elle n'avait jamais connu la solitude, chose qui changea durement il y a cinq mois.  
Elle releva la tête et les fixa un par un. Grunlek avait un sourire réconfortant et bienveillant, Shin fit un léger hochement de la tête, Théo qui semblait moins agressif et Bob qui lui avait finalement lancé et un petit sourire gêné.

Elle réfléchit encore quelques instants. Cela était-il vraiment la meilleure solution ? N'allait-elle pas le regretter par la suite d'avoir rejoint leur groupe, et eux de l'avoir invité ? La rousse laissa tomber ses questions, qui lui semblaient si futiles sur le moment, et profita de cet instant, qui était d'avoir des personnes autour de soi et qui ne lui voulait aucun mal sur le moment présent. Elle donc accepta avec grand plaisir.

.

.

 _Un homme regardait attentivement la situation. Il ne les épiait pas d'un arbre ou caché derrière un buisson, mais d'en haut. Cet homme était au-dessus des Dieux, Démons et Élémentaires et la moindre action dans son petit monde lui parvenait. Il regarda les dés polyédriques noirs sur la table. Les chiffres dorés firent apparaitre sur son visage, un sourire en coin. Bienveillant ou malveillant, quoi qu'il en soit :_

 _ **Les dés étaient jetés.**_


	3. Chapter 2

Bonsoir à tous ! Voici sous vos yeux ébahis le 2e chapitre ! Très très long par rapport au premier, il ne se passe, je dois l'avouer, pas grand chose. Je commence à mettre doucement les éléments en place et tente de m'habituer aux personnages (vous verrez très rapidement d'ailleurs qu'avec certain je suis très à l'aise et d'autre non). Comme c'est le début, il y a des certaines choses que je ne développe pas, mais qui arriveront plus tard (j'ai même fait un petit planning de ce qu'il va arriver dans chaque chapitres ! Bon je suis la seule au monde à comprendre le charabia que j'ai écrit mais il y en a un 8D)

Je remercie Lou Kheel et Figaro94 pour leur très gentils reviews en espérant que la suite vous plaise :3

* * *

.

Un mois était passé depuis leur première rencontre. Il était passé à une vitesse folle pour la guerrière, chose qui n'était pas arrivée depuis un long moment. Durant ce voyage, elle s'était, difficilement, habitué au caractère de Théo qui n'avait du paladin, qu'armure, bouclier, épée et pouvoir. Elle se rappela encore du jour où une petite fille l'avait approché pour demander de l'aide. Son chat était coincé en haut d'un arbre et ne pouvait redescendre. Ronchon et forcé par ses amis, il avait alors donné un violent coup de bouclier qui fit descendre le pauvre minou, de manière un peu brutale certes, mais il était descendu. Le seul petit souci était qu'il avait embarqué la gamine avec lui dans son élan.

Mira avait lâché un « Oh bordel » qui venait du profond de son être et s'était tout de suite approché de la pauvre enfant, ainsi que le pyromage pour l'examiner. Le paladin affirmait un mauvais de calcul de trajectoire et ne cessait de répéter « Elle n'est pas morte, je vous jure elle n'est pas morte ! ». Ce n'est qu'après ce terrible incident qu'on lui raconta l'anecdote, concernant une autre gamine où les Dieux eux-mêmes ignoraient si elle était encore de ce monde.

.

\- Une jeune fille à la vieille Tour ? **demanda-t-elle, la voix tremblotante.**  
\- Oui c'est ce que l'on vient de te dire, **grommela le paladin.**  
\- Ma petite sœur habitait là-bas et…et…on m'a dit qu'on l'avait retrouvé dans une maison en ruine…comme celle que vous venez de décrire…

.

À ce moment précis, les quatre aventuriers s'étaient arrêtés, ébahis par les aveux de la jeune femme qui affichait un air perdu. Bob avait la furieuse envie d'éclater de rire sous le nez de son Inquisiteur préféré, mais se retourna simplement. Ses épaules tremblèrent et il espérait que les autres prendraient ça pour des pleurs et non son hilarité qui ne cessait de grandir. Shin et Grunlek quant à eux, avaient leur regard ébahi qui passaient de la guerrière au Silverberg, la bouche grande ouverte par cette nouvelle. Puis Théo. Ce cher Théo. Il s'était liquéfié sur place et avait même cessé de respirer sous le coup de cette effroyable vérité. Elle fit quelques pas vers lui pour qu'ils soient face à face. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux, posa sa main sur son épaule et la tapota gentiment en affichant un grand sourire mesquin.

.

\- Respire Théo, c'était une blague, je ne connais absolument pas cette gamine, **finit-elle avec une légère tape sur la joue du paladin qui n'avait toujours aucune réaction.**

.

Elle fit demi-tour et marcha en sifflotant. Ce fut trop pour le pyromage qui explosa et se délecta du visage de son ami qui n'avait pas encore enregistrait la nouvelle. Le nain et l'archer sourirent à leur tour, mais ne pouvaient s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour la jeune fille. Après de longues secondes, le paladin encaissa le choc et le mage arrêta de rire net. Une aura sombre l'enveloppa, la même qui se manifestait de temps à autre depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Bob tenta comme il le peut de le convaincre de ne pas faire de conneries, mais cela ne changeait rien. Il lâcha son bouclier et son épée et se mit à hurler.

.

\- MIRA ! J'ESPÈRE QUE TU COURT VITE !

.

Il se lança à la poursuite de la jeune femme, qui se mit à décamper autant qu'elle put. Malgré son armure, il arriva à la rattraper au bout de quelques mètres et la plaqua au sol. La rousse émit un gémissement de douleur sous le poids et la force de cet homme qui se trouvait au-dessus d'elle, l'emprisonnant de ces deux bras de chaque côté de sa tête.

.

\- Je crois que tu m'as pété quelques côtes, **souffla-t-elle difficilement.**  
\- Plus jamais tu ne me fais un coup pareil, **ordonna-t-il durement.**  
\- Ok ok, promis plus de mauvaise blague ! **jura-t-elle, ne voulant plus jamais être clouer au sol de cette façon, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle recommence.**  
\- Si par malheur ça te reprend je, te pète un bras c'est clair ?  
\- Et tu me demandes comment je veux mourir ou pas ?  
\- Putain mais comment tu es au courant de ça ?  
\- Au courant de quoi ? **demanda-t-elle confuse.**

.

Se rendant compte de sa boulette, il dit que ce n'était rien. Il se releva et aida la guerrière qui grimaçait en se tenant les côtes. Il activa Rédemption, son sort de soin, et Mira se sentit tout de suite plus à l'aise. Les autres les rejoignirent avec les lourdes affaires du paladin et ils reprirent leur route. Après ce léger incident, la jeune femme avec pris ces mesures de sécurité avec le paladin, s'étant aperçu de sa dangerosité au moindre faux mouvement.

Mais il était un excellent combattant et entraîneur. Encore rancunier par rapport à cette farce, il avait engagé le combat sans crier gare. Légèrement déstabilisé par un adversaire qui avait un équipement imposant et qui avait failli la tuer quelques jours avant, elle réussit toutefois à se prendre en main et à montrer son agilité et son savoir-faire dans le maniement des armes. Pendant de longues heures, ils leur arrivèrent de discuter et elle enregistrait tous les conseils qui lui semblaient utiles.

Non seulement elle avait pu perfectionner son maniement de l'épée, mais également de l'arc. Le demi-élémentaire lui avait même confectionné une nouvelle arme, qu'il avait peaufinée grâce à ses compétences d'artisanat. La guerrière lui avait demandé pourquoi un tel cadeau et il avait simplement répondu que c'était par pure générosité. La douloureuse vérité éclata de nouveau, quand le reste de la bande lui apprit que c'était grâce à son sauvetage héroïque quelque temps auparavant.

Tous marchaient tranquillement quand un terrible cri leur parvient. Un cri proche, très proche. Tellement qu'ils leur avaient simplement fallu tourner la tête pour voir l'archer accrocher au dos de Théo tremblant comme une feuille-morte. Il désigna un trou non loin et refusa de faire le moindre pas de plus, hurlant que plus jamais un puits ne l'engloutirait. Légèrement énervé par la situation, le paladin n'eut aucune pitié et balança le pauvre demi-élémentaire un peu plus loin en lui hurlant qu'un trou n'était pas forcément un puits.

Dans une cabriole digne de sa nature de demi-élémentaire, il atterrit gracieusement, les deux pieds-à-terre. Seulement, il avait plu la veille. Beaucoup, plut. Tellement que l'herbe n'était pas que mouillé, mais la terre avait également commencé à former de la boue glissante. Ce qui devait donc tragiquement arriver, arriva. Shin tomba en arrière et se dirigea droit dans les tréfonds de sa pire ennemie.

Par chance, Mira avait vu le coup venir à deux secondes près, profita de l'environnement et glissa pour prendre de la vitesse, sauta et attrapa Shin en vol. L'élan lui permit de s'écarter du puits et de s'écraser au sol. Voyant le demi-élémentaire tremblotant, elle sortit une pomme de son sac de provisions et lui tendit.

Tous les deux rediscutèrent de cet événement après qu'elle ait essayé son nouvel arc. Elle avoua que les autres avaient vendu la mèche sur sa Némésis et celui-ci soupira, se doutant qu'un certain demi-diable ne fût pas innocent dans cette histoire. Ils se mirent naturellement à discuter et se retrouvèrent devant un point d'eau où ils continuèrent leur discussion. Le sujet du clan Korry finit par tomber et l'archer se confia à elle, comme il avait fait avec les autres. Il lui décrit les flammes, le sang, les cris, tout dont il se rappelait. Puis vient le moment de sa mort et de sa renaissance, la découverte des ruines et des corps, qu'aucune trace de vie n'était présente. Il lui parla de sa douleur, du cri qu'il avait déchiré le silence pesant et de sa quête de vengeance, qui l'a amené à rencontrer ses trois compagnons.

.

\- C'est horrible…  
\- Le destin peut être cruel parfois. L'éloignement de ton clan ne t'affecte pas trop ? Je sais à quel point cela est dur de les quitter…  
\- Merde Shin, **souffla-t-elle la voix tremblotante** , tout ce que tu viens de dire…je ne pensais pas qu'on pouvait autant me comprendre…  
\- Attends quoi ? Je croyais que tu avais quitté le clan Toal de ton propre chef ? **questionna-t-il en commençant à tristement comprendre.**  
\- Je…Je ne voulais pas m'apitoyer sur mon sort envers des inconnus, je voulais garder pour moi mais…merde Shin ça fait tellement mal !

.

Elle explosa en sanglots dans les bras du demi-élémentaire. Il ne pouvait que comprendre son état. Garder autant de temps un tel poids sans pouvoir en parler, devait un véritable calvaire et il en avait fait les frais. Elle se mit à son tour à conter cette morbide histoire qui se ressemblait beaucoup trop. Ils avaient rejoint les autres quelque temps après et qui se demandaient pourquoi les yeux de la jeune fille avaient rougi, ils répondirent alors que ce n'était rien. Cette discussion revenait de temps à autre entre eux, leur prouvant de nouveau que le destin pouvait être terriblement cruel.

Le destin. Grunlek lui avait tellement appris par rapport à cela. Elle se rappelait d'un soir lorsqu'ils étaient tous autour d'un feu. Elle n'arrivait pas à dormir et il était de garde. La discussion était alors venue naturellement. Le nain possédait une gentillesse débordante envers ceux à qui il pouvait faire confiance et cela semblait être maintenant le cas pour la guerrière. Le sujet avait été lancé lorsqu'il fit envoler une braise sur la couchette de Théo et le bout avait commencé à légèrement prendre feu. Heureusement pour lui, il avait rapidement réussi à l'éteindre grâce à son bras mécanique et le paladin était dans un sommeil tellement profond qu'il ne s'en était pas rendu compte.

.

\- Ce jeu de dés, **soupira-t-il,** un échec suivi d'une réussite, j'aurais préféré qu'aucun jet ne sois pas fait.  
\- Un jeu de dés et des jets ? Tu crois vraiment que quelqu'un vient de les lancer pour savoir su tu vas faire une connerie ou non en jouant avec le feu de camp ? **se moqua-t-elle.**  
\- Évidemment !

.

Devant l'air sérieux de son ami, elle s'approcha et demanda à en savoir plus sur cette histoire. Il lui conta alors l'histoire du terrible Mayhar, Dieu du Destin. Au-dessus de tout ce qu'on peut croire, au-dessus des Dieux même, comme celui de la Lumière, se trouvait un homme qui s'amusait. Il choisissait des Aventuriers et faisait des jets pour savoir ce qui allait leur arriver. Soit la chance était avec eux, alors c'était une réussite ou alors tout le contraire avec un échec. Pour servir d'exemple, il parla de l'incident avec Shin, sa chute un échec et le sauvetage qu'elle avait fait un très bon succès.

Le golem raconta leurs différentes aventures afin de compléter sa thèse. Il raconta sa rencontre avec Eden, une louve druidique qui faisait sa vie ailleurs en ce moment, des batailles comme Shin tirant à travers la robe de Bob ou tuant une gargouille avec une flèche, le fait qu'il réussit à provoquer une secousse avec son bras, pendant que les autres sortaient d'une maison en flamme, que le pyromage arrivait à créer des brasiers qu'il parvenait à contrôler, le paladin qui pouvait anticiper des attaques de manières prodigieuses. Mira sentait la fierté dans sa voix, de toutes ses actions qui avaient brillamment réussi.

Mais la jovialité se fit de moins en moins présente et les paroles possédaient moins d'éclat. Shin qui s'était fait mordre par Eden, qui s'était embourbé dans une toile d'araignée, qui ne serait jamais ressorti d'un puits si les autres n'étaient pas là et aurait continué de se balancer sous forme de glaçon jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive, que la plupart du temps il, n'atteignait jamais sa cible à l'arc. Théo qui avait tué ou non une gamine, ne voyait pas la menace autour de lui, ce qui lui avait valu d'avoir un poison dans les veines, de trébucher au plus mauvais moment. Bob qui avait charcuté le Silverberg, qui n'arrivait pas à lancer la moindre flamme, qui n'arrivait pas être discret. Et ce cher Grunlek qui perdait le contrôle de son bras mécanique, qui lâchait le pyromancien dans un puits ce qui lui avait coûté son œil, son incapacité à faire entre une charrette en collision avec une église.

.

\- Quand on s'est rencontrés, ce fut un succès ou un échec à ton avis ? **demanda-t-elle.**  
\- Seul l'avenir nous le dira. Mais ne t'en fais pas, je suis sûr que ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose.  
\- J'espère aussi…Raconte-moi d'autres histoires s'il te plaît !  
\- Tu m'as pris pour un troubadour ou quoi ?  
\- Allez, tu racontes si bien. J'ai même l'impression d'y être.

.

Sous les supplications de la jeune femme, il finit par céder et raconta d'autres aventures qu'il avait pu avoir à 4 et ceux jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

Tout s'était habitué à la présence de la guerrière. Ils en discutaient dans une taverne, lorsqu'elle était partie prendre une chambre pour tout le monde.

.

\- Et toi Bob, tu ne dis rien, **lança Théo** , je dois avouer que cela me perturbe beaucoup trop.  
\- Il n'y a rien à dire.  
\- Tu n'as rien à dire sur une jolie fille qui fait route avec nous depuis maintenant deux mois ? Tu m'étonneras toujours, **rit Shin.**  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, elle ne m'a quasiment jamais adressé la parole et quand je tente, elle m'ignore royalement, **s'énerva-t-il en finissant sa chope de bière et en réclamant une autre.**

.

Tous comprenaient la frustration du mage. Lui qui aimait parler aux femmes et les charmer à la moindre occasion, se trouvait dans une situation qui le déplaisait fortement. Son charme et prestance naturelle ainsi que quelques phrases joliment tournées suffisaient à faire succomber ses dames. Il était très loin de ce résultat avec la rousse.

.

\- En plus, j'ai l'impression de la connaitre, mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où.  
\- Tu as peut-être dragué une des sœurs et elle l'a mal pris, suggéra le nain.  
\- Nan, les guerrières venant des clans des plaines ne sont pas urbaines, très peu de chance que j'ai pu tomber dessus dans une taverne. Je suis sûr de l'avoir vu elle, mais impossible de mettre le doigt dessus, **grommela-t-il en claquant sur la table son verre de nouveau vide.**  
\- C'est bon les gars, on a deux chambre ! J'ai même réussi à avoir une réduction, **annonça-t-elle fièrement en prenant place à la seule place libre, soit à côté de Bob.**  
\- Très bonne nouvelle ! **s'extasia Grunlek qui pouvait économiser quelques pièces** , qu'elle est la répartition ?  
\- Je vais dans la même chambre que Bob, **annonça le paladin** , c'est plus prudent, **continua-t-il tout bas, n'ayant toujours pas annoncé à la jeune femme la nature demi-diable de leur camarade.**  
\- J'en étais sûr ! Vous êtes si mignon tous les deux, **roucoula-t-elle** , par contre les chambres sont côte à côte évitaient de faire trop de…,

.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle dut éviter de justesse un verre fonçant vers elle. Elle éclata de rire, suivis du nain et de l'archer devant la tête du paladin rouge écarlate qui une fois encore, n'avait pas réellement apprécié la blague. Cela fut suivi d'une blague salace du mage qui annonça que Théo n'enfoncera rien d'autre que sa lame dans son corps.

La soirée suivit son cours avec discussion, chanson et boisson. Après quelques heures, seul Mira et Théo étaient resté relativement sobre, ce qui était très loin d'être le cas de leurs trois autres camarades. Ce fut quand ils commencèrent à hurler dans la taverne qu'ils avaient sauvé le monde et que toutes les autres personnes présentes n'étaient autres que des péquenauds qui devaient aller faire de vilaines choses à leurs mamans, que la décision d'aller les coucher fut prise. Le paladin s'occupa de Shin et Grunlek et Mira de Bob.

Le pyromancien n'était pas très lourd, elle réussit sans trop de mal à le faire monter. Le seul petit souci était qu'il racontait tout et n'importe d'une voix fluette très désagréable aux oreilles. Il lui demandait pourquoi elle le détestait, qu'il n'avait rien fait, qu'il s'agissait de l'idée d'un certain Viktor de vouloir faire exploser cette foutue Eglise.

.

\- Et j'ai même sauvé un chaton jour !  
\- Bon sang Balthazar, tu devrais vraiment apprendre à te taire.

.

Surpris du ton qui n'était pas cassant comme d'habitude, il obéit. Mais ce qu'il le surprenait le plus était le fait qu'elle l'avait appelé par son premier prénom. Cette pensée accentua son mal de crâne, il avait l'impression que quelqu'un s'amusait à piquer une partie de son cerveau. Ils arrivèrent dans la chambre et il s'écroula dans le lit. Alors qu'elle allait répartir, il lui attrapa le bras, la forçant à se retourner pour savoir ce qu'il voulait.

.

\- On s'est déjà vu nan ? **demanda-t-il, les paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes.**  
\- Shhh, **elle s'agenouilla et ses côtés et commença à lui caresser doucement les cheveux** , tu as beaucoup trop bu, tu racontes n'importe quoi.  
\- J'en suis sûr, **continua-t-il,** mais je n'arrive pas à savoir d'où, ça m'é…nerve….

.

Ce furent ces dernières paroles. Morphée l'avait finalement accueilli à bras ouverts et c'était la meilleure qu'il pouvait lui arriver sur le moment présent. La guerrière resta encore quelques minutes dans cette position, sa main toujours dans sa chevelure. D'un regard bienveillant, elle l'observait dormir et écouter son souffle prendre un rythme régulier.

En se relavant, elle lui embrassa tendrement le front et fit demi-tour. Arrivée à la porte, elle s'assura que le Silvergerb ne soit pas encore dans les parages. Elle le regarda une dernière, serrant la poignée sous la frustration et la peine. Cela lui faisait mal, terriblement mal. Ne pas lui adresser la parole et dans les rares cas, lui parler comme un chien, ne pas s'approcher, ne pas rire à ses nombreuses blagues. Ses dernières phrases lui revinrent en mémoire ; « On s'est déjà vu », « J'en suis sûr », « ça m'énerve » Mira lui adressa alors cette dernière, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne l'entendra jamais.

.

\- Mon cher Balthazar, il vaut mieux que tu ne t'en rappelles pas.


End file.
